HetaCapitals - The End of Sanity as We Know It
by Musicstarnc
Summary: How Tokyo and Rome met as well as how the Capitals ended up banished from world meetings and got their own room in the child care center. One-shot... originally. Originally a request from RomeRainstar, but by the power of more requests has become a series of one-shots on how all of these characters made Tokyo.
1. Rome

**Request from RomeRainstar. Coincides with her story: **_**Rome meets her best friend One Shot (short!). **_**If you haven't read it, please do as she and her stories are awesomesauce. #ShamelessAdvertisingXD**

I sighed, peering at a goofy picture of a ten-year-old looking me and an eleven-year-old girl with chestnut hair and a goofy grin on her face. I remembered the day we met vividly, as most of the capitols hated us for the events that happened that day. But I remembered it as the day I met one of my bestest friends in the whole universe.

...

I covered my face with my pillow while Kiku pounded on my door trying to get me out of my bed. Unfortunately for him I had the door locked. Usually, I was an early bird. I was up before the sun and happy about it. However, I had gone to bed late the previous night as I had wanted to update on one of my stories on FanFiction and wouldn't rest until I did so.

It was about, oh, six thirty AM I was guessing since it was dark.

"We're going to be rate!" Kiku screamed at me along with many cuss words in Japanese, his voice muffled by the closed door. He continued pounding on the door and I sighed. I rolled out of bed dragging my covers, a pillow, and my cat with me. I landed on top of her and shifted over when I heard Jinxy-May's stifled _meow. _Little Jinxy did not look pleased, and ran over to the door with her tail twitching. I got up and threw my stuff on my bed, save for the pillow, which I held. I opened the door and hit him squarely in the face.

Japan - or Kiku as I call him. Capitals get to be on a first-name basis with their countries - regarded me with muted anger smoldering in his brown eyes. I knew he was pissed at me, but he didn't voice it anymore. "Get dressed, we're reaving soon and your breakfast is arready getting cord on the tabre." I rolled my eyes and shut the door.

Usually he blushed and refrained from looking at me when I was dressed in my nightclothes but today he just seemed angry and it wasn't bothering him as much. That or he was more mad at me than I thought. I heard his footsteps retreat down the hall and shot a look at my door. I still remembered those curses and he would pay for them later. Dearly.

I walked over to the mirror and stared at my reflection, hating it. I didn't look the slightest bit Japanese, which I guess I wasn't, but I was still capital and that had to count for something. My skin was tragically pale, it was so white many people though I was Romania's capital as I could easily be mistaken for a vampire. Except I didn't have fangs. Everything about me was pale, my eyes were a pale peridot green. My wild dirty-blonde curls fell halfway down my back. It was darker than most dirty-blonde's, almost brunette, but definitely too light for it and peppered with natural blonde streaks. I pulled a comb through my hair and put it back in a ponytail. Then, I walked to my closet.

I almost walked to my dresser but stopped myself when my eye caught on something in my closet. A smile settled on my face and I pulled the costume out. I peeled off my nightclothes, nothing more than a T-shirt and a pair of shorts, and pulled the costume on. I pulled out my ponytail and, badly, braided it down. Happiness surged through me as my red cape swished dramatically behind me. I grabbed a manga, the final volume for _Tokyo Mew Mew_, off of my desk and carted it along with me.

Japan and I had eaten breakfast. He had looked positively gobsmacked when he saw me but I wasn't taking off the costume and didn't much want to. If anything his reaction made me want to keep it on even more.

The ride there was boring and silent. Kiku didn't let me drive, though really neither of us could be trusted behind the wheel of a car. Today however, I was fine with letting him drive. I didn't have a license, as no sane instructor would give me one, and technically, I looked ten. Capitals were ageless, I suppose, but I was no older looking than a fifth or sixth grader. So I pouted sitting shotgun.

We finally arrived. Japan pulled into the World Meeting place with a name I hadn't cared to remember, and I stepped out of the car. The sun shone brightly in the sky, which was stupid since it was _frigid. _Japan didn't seem affected and the costume was warm enough but my face was freezing. It was probably cherry-red with frostbite by the time we reached the door.

We walked through the sterile halls and as we got closer I heard voices heavily accented or speaking different tounges entirely. I knew English, as it had been my first language, I knew a good deal of Spanish and now I was pretty much fluent in Japanese. Out of two-hundred-something countries I couldn't understand most. Which was perfect for interacting with people. Japan pushed the doors open and we stepped inside.

Japan was pulled over by another country and as usual when presented with many people I didn't know or really care about I got shy. Usually I just read a book until it was my turn to speak. If I even had to. Usually, I didn't.

I just stood there. I managed to catch London's eye (no pun intended) and she pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose and waved, giving me a warm smile. I waved back and gave her a cheery smile in return. After that, with no real purpose I began hunting for a chair.

Someone tapped me on the back and I jumped. When I turned a small girl with chestnut colored hair and dark brown eyes that reminded me of chocolate was looking at me. Her hair was seriously knotted and she was covered in a fine layer of dirt. Her clothes were tattered and she had a bow and a sheath of arrows strewn over her shoulder. She had a goofy grin on her face. I became increasingly aware that I left my katana at home.

"Hi! I'm Rome! Ve~" She said. I recognized the Italian curl and accent on her voice.

"Rike the empire?" I asked. Usually my voice wasn't accented too heavily but I let it show so she would feel comfortable.

"I'm the capital, so I'm older. What's your name?" Rome asked.

"Tokyo," I replied. I've no idea why but it happened.

She looked at the manga in my hand. "OMG, I love that manga!" She said happily.

I smiled. "It's one of my favorites," I was happy to have some common ground with her. "How did you find it?"

"I... kind of... steal things," She gave me a shy smile and gave an awkward laugh. Most people would inch away when this was mentioned but I smiled. We talked for a while longer and eventually found much more common ground. The meeting started and I talked with Rome. She actually turned out to be very nice, despite looking like she'd been sleeping on the forest floor. An argument broke out and the noise was clearly bothering her. Before I knew what was happening she notched an arrow and sent it sailing into the wall near Prussia's head, almost impaling him.

"Hey!" Prussia called. He said some un-flattering things, many curse words and far too many 'awesomes.' Rome and I jumped up and started yelling right back at him. I noticed Japan facepalm. After that saying the meeting went to "Hell in a handbasket" is an understatement. Many people got hit in the face with Rome's pasta pot. Sadly, I could not use alchemy like the character I was dressed as, Edward Elric.

The meeting ended, Japan took me home and lectured me. Which was strange since he did not strike me as the lecturing type. We had caused such a ruckus the capitals were banned from world meetings.

After that many economies and the countries plans fell to absolute chaos so we were sworn back in. But now we had a new meeting room. Supposedly it would be the old child care center. We all thought it was going to be moved to make room for us but they split the room between us and the child care center. Many of the capitals hated us for it but it was the most fun at a meeting ever. And I'd made a quite amazing friend out of the deal.

...

Upon remembering this I had a strong impulse to go and see her. I snuck out of the house, and went all the way to Italy. I opened the door to her room since it was never locked and was about as neat as a garbage dump. She was sitting on her bed with that same goofy grin still in place looking at the same picture I had been only minutes before. I had to smile since I was once again face to face with one of my best friends ever.

However if you think how I met Rome is strange you should hear the story of how I met London, or Moscow, or Athens, or Berlin, or Warsaw, or really any of my capital friends.

**There we go. My re-telling of the story. Hopefully it was satisfactory, Roma-chan! Review please! =D**


	2. HIATUS, please read, don't ignore please

**My computer is totally broken and I am currently unable to work on any projects right now. So all of my stories are pretty much going on hiatus until I get a new battery for my computer until then, and so you guys know I am alive, I may put up the occasional one-shot and an update here and there. I can only work when I get my parents' computer so I can't really do any new chappies right now. My DSI is the only thing allowing me any contact as it lets me respond to messages on here, thank the gods, but I can't write on it unfortunately and finishing something in a notebook doesn't make the story update. It just gives me less work for when I can type. One-shots are about all I'll be good for, for a while anyway. I'm almost done with the newest Chapter for Apprentice so that will likely be my last update for a while... if I can even get it up. As of now, it's broken and I'll never get to work on anything. I'll go (more) crazy thinking of late updates! So when I do get the computer I'll probably be writing one-shots. Or if I feel like it, working on chapter updates. All I'm saying is it's going to be a while before I can update on a regular schedule again. Sorry for any and all inconvenience and thank you to the kind understanding souls I'm going to assume all of you are, as I don't know all of you in person and while I would like to I can't and would hate to make someone out for what they are not. (some friends of mine prefer being evil so I don't want to offend anyone)**

**Mei, April, Star, and Blair are my OC's, everyone else I do not own. I disclaim them, take no credit whatsoever. They are not mine. Also, this authors note has been posted on all of my stories currently in progress. And that is why there are descriptions. Which means, even if I have not updated in a long while I fully plan on writing more. This statement does not apply to all but it does to some.**

**Kisshu and Ichigo are from Tokyo Mew Mew, Jareth and Sarah are from the movie Labyrinth, Silver and Blaze are from Sonic the Hedgehog, Ib is from... Ib, Viola and Ellen are from The Witch's House, Lum and Ataru are from Urusei Yatsura. No characters from the capital's stories are here but that should be apparent why by the end. I think I hit everybunny, I'm okay now. **

**April - 12-year-old (or quite possibly 13; I can't remember which is sad) cyniclon with jet black hair cut to a quarter of her back with strands tied in front of her ears (like her brother's) and gold eyes. Kisshu's little sister. **

**Mei - Shoulder length milk chocolate-colored hair, electric blue eyes. Medium build. 15 years old. **

**Star - 13-year-old. Pale skinned with light blue eyes and almost white, blonde-hair. A powder blue tatoo of a star is on her right cheek. Blair's younger sister. **

**Blair - 17-year-old tan skinned with ebony-black hair and incredibly dark, almost black but not quite, brown eyes. Star's older sister. **

The door burst open and, suddenly, they were standing in a overly strange and kind of out-of-place room.

With white-washed walls decorated with posters and drawings, plushies and books littering the floor and a window with the curtains drawn shut it looked very much like it would soon be hosting someone but was currently abandoned.

In a chair behind a desk with a computer on it sat a small girl who could have been no older than fifteen at the least, with long dirty-blonde curls hastily tucked into a ponytail and light peridot green eyes bordering on crazy and intelligent. She had her nose stuck in a book. She wore a red T-shirt with faded white lettering on it and a pair of navy capris'.

When she heard the door close she stuck a piece of paper in it and shut it. Without even looking up she smiled warmly, as though she had been expecting these people.

What people? You may be asking. Why Ib, Viola (in Ellen's body), Sarah and Jareth, Mei, Ichigo, Kisshu, and April, Lum, Ataru, Silver and Blaze, and, of course, Star and Blair stood in the room. The strange girl peered up at them she smiled but they all had grim faces.

"We've got a bone to pick with you," Blair started through gritted teeth.

"Hiya guys!" The girl said happily, as if she hadn't heard Blair. At all.

"What's all this nonsense about our stories going on hiatus?" Ichigo asked, shaking her fist in the air angrily.

"Oh, that," the smile dropped from her face and her eyes darted to the desktop computer. "This stupid thing won't turn on. But when it does it isn't long until it re-starts or shuts back off."

"So we're all here because your computer doesn't want to turn on," Silver said dryly.

The girl smiled shyly. "Yep. It's not that the poor baby doesn't want to. It can't. The battery's gone dry and it needs a new one."

"So give it a new one, already! I've been kidnapped for how long now and I'm still unconscious?" Mei said angrily, her bottom lip jutted out though a slight smile played at her lips.

"I can't," she said lamely.

"Why?" Mei whined.

"Because, a) I have no idea what battery I need, b) I have to take it apart to find out, c) I don't want someone to wipe all of my data off of it when the battery is the problem and not the hard drive, and d) it's gonna be expensive and I don't have the money yet," She explained.

"Well at least tell us who you are," Kisshu asked.

"Me? I'm the authoress of your stories. You may call me Tokyo," said the girl.

"Um...okay? So how long until you can update again?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh... not sure," Tokyo admitted, she scratched her head trying to think. All of their faces fell.

"Wait just a damn second! How the heck are you writing this if you computer won't turn on!?" Mei demanded. Several of the characters nodded in agreement.

"It's elementary, my dear. You see, I borrowed my parents computer to write this so I could inform all of the followers what was going on rather than make them wait the amount of time it might take to fix this. Plus, I have quite a bit of summer homework and not a lot of time to write anyway. So it's going to be very hard for me to update and I have decided to try and fix and finish what's almost done and/or hasn't been published yet. Combine that with I never know when I'll get on a working computer and I don't know for how long and you have my reasoning for not being able to update," Tokyo stated matter-of-fact.

"Oh," the characters said in unison.

"Plus, if I don't get it before summer ends I'll end up piled in so much work from honors classes that I'll never get anything up," Tokyo was the one whining now.

"Awww..." They whined in protest.

"Oh, shut up. I will be trying to update it's just not going to happen on a regular schedule or very often until I get everything sorted out," Tokyo sighed. "I'm sorry everybody. I really am as I love, love, LOVE, to write. But as it stands I cannot write now so I will have to put all of my stories on hiatus and give you all my most sincere and formal apologies. I will not be disappearing and I'll be updating from time to time. But I will probably be putting up a lot of new stories that aren't really new as I've had them for a long time, just never finished or edited them. Since I can't really work on anything I will be using whatever time I get to ease my guilt and finish or re-write or edit them. On the list of stories to re-write is actually A Fairytale Waiting to Happen." At this point Sarah and Jareth's jaws dropped to the floor. "Not sure how far I'll get with that though... or if I'll even go through with it. I'll admit that I am also a procrastinator and can be pretty damn lazy but I get busy too. So I really hope," Tokyo bowed her head and quickly got back up. "That all of you can be patient and forgive me. I would also like to apologize from the deepest part of my heart for any of you who got your hopes up when you saw an update and found this. Thank you all for dealing with me and for even reading this. Also, I am very, very sorry."


End file.
